Lucky Ones
by Ume-Fuyu
Summary: El chico bestial rodó los ojos divertido. ¿Para que insistir?—Bien— Simplemente la obligaría. Se paró en el marco de la ventana de espaldas a ella y volteó a verla por sobre el hombro—Paso por ti a las diez treinta—ordenó para luego saltar y desaparecer de su ventana, dejándola sin derecho a replica.


_***Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto/Naruto Shippuden.**_

* * *

**_¿Podría ser que tu y yo seamos los afortunados?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**L**_os árboles se multiplicaban de una extraña forma en coordinación con el verdoso césped que giraba bajo sus pies ocasionando un nauseabundo estado en su estomago. Cerró sus ojos y apretó los labios pero la sensación de estar envuelta en un espiral eterna no se dispersaba. Una dolorosa punzada intensa gobernó su hombro izquierdo y repentinamente el tiempo se detuvo aflojando sus piernas y dejándola de rodillas en la hierba. Entreabrió los ojos mientras con su mano derecha intentaba tocar su lado afectado, como si de alguna manera eso calmaría su prolongado sufrimiento. Comenzó a caer hacia un lado y frunció el ceño esperando el duro impacto contra el suelo.

—¡Te tengo!— logró distinguir no a un Kiba si no a tres y muy borrosos, sosteniéndola. La suave pero firme voz de su amigo unificó todos los Inuzukas en uno solo. Fue precisamente ahí cuando pudo percatarse de que su presión sanguínea había vuelto a la normalidad —¿Te sientes bien?.

La cargó hasta los pies de un árbol cercano e intento sentarla tomándola por sus dos hombros pero un quejido corto aunque profundo lo interrumpió. Dándole la señal de que había algo mal en su lado izquierdo. Comprendió entonces que era lo que sucedía y a decir verdad, últimamente les ocurría seguido ... aunque era realmente doloroso. Así que preocupado por aquello, chasqueó la lengua.

—Gomen, Kiba-kun... me distraje con los insectos y no detecté tu _Tsūga y_ ¡ah!—soltó desprevenida mientras Shino sin previo aviso tomaba firmemente su hombro para proceder a los primeros auxilios básicos.

—No tienes por que disculparte. El descuidado fui yo—interrumpió—mientras desataba su banda protectora y se la entregaba a Hinata, la cual suspirando por que conocía perfectamente lo que llegaría a continuación, la colocó en su boca. El delicioso aroma del shampoo que utilizaba su compañero le invadió los sentidos, aunque no era momento de detenerse en ese detalle en el que realmente nunca se había percatado antes. Por que Shino estaba a segundos de comenzar.

Pero era una verdad... Kiba siempre olía tan bien.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente para dispersar estupideces de su mente y mordió la banda, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y Kiba le sostenía fuertemente su lado derecho.

—¿Lista?—indagó Shino. Ante el asentimiento de su amiga, procedió a volver el hueso a su lugar.

Las aves que habitaban pasivamente los arboles del campo de entrenamiento del equipo kunerai, volaron despavoridas ante el grito de la Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**S**_u hombro ya casi no molestaba y dejo de hacerlo definitivamente cuando se sumergió en la calidez del agua de su tina. Sus músculos se relajaron, el aroma de las sales de baño se coló por su nariz al exhalar. Pensó que de todas maneras, nada se comparaba con el delicioso aroma que su olfato había experimentado ese mismo día y se sonrojó de solo notar el hecho de que otra vez estaba pensando en el.

_"Tal vez la persona que realmente debería valorar, Hinata-sama, no es aquella que tiene por delante y pretende alcanzar si no simplemente aquella que a estado a su lado durante mucho tiempo y usted, nunca viró la cabeza para poder observarlo detenidamente"._

—Neji-niisan ...—Un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación la devolvió a realidad y la deshizo de la voz de su primo. Sonrió para si misma al saber de que se trataba. Se envolvió con una toalla y se acercó hacia la pequeña ventana del baño para susurrar —Kiba-kun ... dame un segundo— El ladrido de aprobación de Akamaru la apresuró a secar su cabello, vestir pantalones limpios y una chaqueta verde con el resplandeciente símbolo Hyuga. Se encaminó hacia la ventana de su habitación y la abrió de par en par para luego retroceder unos pasos y dar lugar a su amigo, quien ingresó de un increíble salto.

—Espérame allí abajo chico.

—No... no hay problema, el puede subir.

Kiba se acomodó el marco —Mejor déjalo allí abajo, vengo de pasada... ya es tarde y el general Tsume me asesinará si me tardo para la cena.

La Hyuga soltó una pequeña risita ante la resplandeciente y perfecta sonrisa de su amigo y cuestionó cambiando su semblante a uno más preocupado —¿Ocurre algo, Kiba-kun?— Kiba solo optaba por aventurarse en la ventana de su compañera si algún problema urgía o había malas noticias.

El cruzó sus brazos —Nada importante— luego un gesto de preocupación abordo su rostro —,¿como esta tu hombro?... bueno... em... ¡el si es importante!. Además fui yo quien ...

—¡No te preocupes!— interrumpió Hinata negando con su cabeza—Ya no duele. Tu _T_sūga es cada vez mas rápido, se volvió difícil de percibir con mi Byakugan.

Kiba se inundó de orgullo y envió una de esas sonrisas magiacs que desestabilizaban a Hinata, pero se pudo de pie ante su amiga y comenzó a sonrojarse levemente—Lo lamento, fui un imbécil y no medí fuerza contigo. En realidad somos unos imbéciles— Hinata quien tenia la cabeza gacha debido al acercamiento repentino, la alzó bruscamente —Los tres.

—Entrenamos hasta el cansancio y tenemos misiones prácticamente todos los días. No digo que este mal, ya sabes estamos colaborando con la aldea y su reconstrucción pero ...—luego camino y se recostó en la cama de su compañera con las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza—Necesitamos un descanso.

A veces Kiba solía ser muy despreocupado. Hinata no veía indicado descansar, luego de todo el esfuerzo que Naruto había hecho por ellos (sin descanso). La aldea se caía a pedazos, hasta Uchiha- san quien sabe por qué, estaba siendo de gran ayuda — ¿A que te refieres Kiba-kun? no creo que sea muy oportuno pedirle vacaciones a la Hokage ...

El Inuzuka sonrió ante la exageración de la inocente Hinata—No, nada de eso. Me refiero a que mañana habrá una fiesta en el jardin de Ino. Para juntar dinero para su nueva tienda, ya sabes ... música, bebidas.. ¿que dices?.

El enorme jardín del vivero del clan Yamanaka era un lugar digno de admirar. Uno de los pocos sitios que habían quedado en pie e intacto... lagos, puentes rojos, cerezos pero... ¿música, fiestas, bebidas? esas palabras definitivamente no figuraban en su diccionario —Yo ... yo no sé si...

Kiba seguía en su posición observándola fijamente y seriamente. Acto que a incomodó penosamente a la chica, luego lució la sonrisa mas monstruosa de su colección de sonrisas irresistibles, de esas con las que solía derretir a una que otra chica de la aldea. _Y el lo sabia_ —¡Anda vamos!.

Su sonrojo iba en aumento. Pero definitivamente necesitaba un poco más que eso para asistir. —Es que nunca...

El chico bestial rodó los ojos divertido. ¿Para que insistir?—Bien— Simplemente la obligaría. Se paró en el marco de la ventana de espaldas a ella y volteó a verla por sobre el hombro—Paso por ti a las diez treinta—ordenó para luego saltar y desaparecer de su ventana.

Hinata sin derecho a replica, suspiró mientras en la lejanía oía—¡Más rápido Akamaru!¡De lo contrario, moriremos!.

Sonrió sonrojada.

* * *

**N/A: **_Antes de que me quieran fusilar. Jankenpon va en camino y retomé Samurai ... así que para la semana que viene o la otra, van a estar listos ..._

_Esto solamente surgió de mi pequeño percance con mi hombro. Solamente serás TRES capítulos._

_(Aclaraciones) * Hinata se disloco el hombro._

_* Hinata no esta enamorada de Kiba. Digamos que le empieza a prestar atención luego de que Neji le aconseja luego de su "fatídico, clásico desamor y desilusión con Naruto"._

Nada mas, saludos!

_Espero sus opiniones._


End file.
